The positioning of filled section rails, particularly in the case of urban railways, is carried out so that rails are elastically placed into concrete roadway elements with troughs so that on the bottom surface of the cross section of rail channels that are widening downwards, the rails are laid onto elastic strips. The sides of the rails ar fixed by a profiled rubber band inserted between the inner walls of the rail channels and the sides of the rail.
A rail system is described in Hungarian patent No. 175,446, in which rails with trough are formed as filled section rails in which the encompassing cross section is a square, when one disregards the rail foot and the trough. Rail channels have a symmetrical trapezoidal cross section. One shorter surface of the profiled rubber band is pressed against the shoulder formed on the foot of the filled section rail, while one of its longer sides is pressed against the side wall of the aforementioned filled section rail, the other of its longer sides against the wall of the rail trough that has a slanted trapezoidal cross section.
This arrangement has a number of advantages, because during the construction of the track, screwed joints that require a considerable effort for maintenance, can be omitted and the trough between the elements made of reinforced concrete elements and the rail becomes no longer necessary.
A further advantage is in that by the application of the aforementioned patent construction and maintenance of the track can be performed quickly, without the laying of a bypass rail and the railway bed can also be used as a road for street traffic, and the building of the track can be accomplished without diverting road traffic, and correction of the lay of rails can be performed by the use of track-slabs.
The prior art has the unfavorable feature, that noiseless running of trains cannot be achieved, furthermore the harmful property has been found that at the meeting point of the slabs the relatively only slightly stiff filled section rail becomes frequently deformed and this results in the fracture of the filled section rail.
A different direction of development is disclosed in Federal German patent No. 1,935,531, which describes a rail track supporting slab. In this case the foot of the rail that is disposed on the sole plate fitting to the horizontal bottom of the rail track, is maintained in it position by elastically fixed clamping means on both sides.
The disadvantage of that solution is that the metallic connection does not enable quiet running of trains, and also slab deformation of ends of the track supporting panels of level crossings of the rails occurs increasingly, because the patent does not suggest any measures for the cooperation of the panels.